


Perfectly Imperfect

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Imperfect

"I saw that you were perfect and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more."

John's voice is soft even as he moves to kiss Katie, sensing that she needs his attentions and love. Her smile is slight, weak even, when he pulls back and he sighs, curling around her to kiss her again sweetly. 

"I love you, so much... my Kate."

Katie smiles honestly then and he can't help but smile in return, kissing her lovingly. 

"I love you too, my hero."

John smiles again, kissing her even more sweetly. 

"Let me love you..."

"For the rest of my life."

By now, speechless with emotion, John can't help but smile and kiss her again, stroking her cheek lightly, almost as if in wonder. He knows he is blessed to have her.


End file.
